Bionic Distress
by TheMeepyFreak
Summary: Every chapter is exactly 100 words (excluding the titles and the occasional author notes) about anything and everything concerning Lab Rats including their worries, loves, etc. This will be updated frequently, and please comment or PM ideas. (BTW: I do not own Lab Rats.) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Adam: Strong

**Adam: Strong**

It is all an act. You pretend to be strong, yet you only want to cry on the inside. However, you are the eldest. You cannot be weak. You must protect your younger siblings no matter what. Sure, they are smarter than you, especially Chase, but you are responsible of them. You just need to protect them. You need to brighten their moods when they are feeling down. You have to prepare them for danger without babying them, since they will be on their own soon. You are the eldest, and you need to be strong to fulfill your duty.


	2. Bree: Fast

**Bree: Fast**

Sometimes you want to slow down and appreciate things for what they are, yet that is not in your nature. All your life, you have been trained to speed up- not to slow down. There was no time to smell the roses when an important building was about to explode halfway across the world. You just needed to run. Run away from all of your problems. Run away from all the worries. There was no time to stop. However, sometimes you just wish you could rest your legs for a while or at least have something worthwhile to run to.


	3. Chase: Senses

**Chase: Senses**

There are 5 senses, and each one of them is useless. All they do is cause pain as you watch people die in front of you. You hear their screams as darkness overwhelms them. You feel their sorrows and pains as they collapse onto the ground. You smell their life fading away as you taste the guilt that forms in your mouth.

They are all dead, not like your super senses had helped at all. They only alarm you of the inevitable, forcing you out of your obliviousness to the evils of the real world to learn from your mistakes.

* * *

**Guess what: I am actually alive!**

**Anyway, to prove my existence, no matter how busy I am, I will post a 100 word drabble daily about anything concerning Lab Rats. I will not edit this, etc. It will just be straight up: type, upload, and post. Please read and review... I hope my writing is not too bad. :)**

**Also, comment (or PM me) some ideas for chapters too. I will obviously give you credit for your idea, and I will post everyone's ideas (or at least try to).**

**Don't worry. I have not forgot about my other stories though.**


	4. Adam: Suffocate

**Adam: Suffocate**

As he saw Chase sink down into his capsule, Adam's heart stopped. The world slowed down, and Mr. Davenport's cries withered into silence. All Adam could see was his baby brother's eyes roll up to the back of his head as his arms drooped hopelessly down to his side.

Chase was so weak. The little boy had been that way ever since he was a baby. Sure, he was smart, yet he needed Adam's protection. Through Adam's hesitation, Adam had failed Chasey. Adam ran to the capsule and punched the glass, not worrying about anything but saving his smaller brother.

**Idea from ShinxShinx1595**


	5. Bree: Normal

**Bree: Normal**

As soon as Leo had brought the three bionics to school, Bree decided that she did not want to stick out. Chase stuck out as a nerd, and he already had many bullies/ enemies. Bree wanted to be liked. She wanted to make friends, get a boyfriend, and survive school like a normal person. She did not want anyone to know that she had superspeed or that she spent the last 15 or so years of her life in a basement, training with her two brothers. She wished to be liked, not hated. However, that seemed impossible with her bionics.

* * *

**Thank you to AllAmericanSlurp and all of the other amazing reviewers. You made my day.**

**Remember: review any ideas you may have or want to see written.**


	6. Chase: Villain

**Chase: Villain**

Chase did not choose to look like Douglas. He did not really even know who Douglas was until a while ago, so why were his siblings looking at him as if he had turned evil all of a sudden? He had told them that he had played the double agent to get back home to them, yet even after freezing Douglas, Adam and Bree still avoided him like the plague.

Chase was not evil. He had a good heart and good intentions. He was a hero, not a villain. He had proved that before. So why was there still doubt?

**Based off of Shinxshinx1595's idea and the episode Avalanche.**


	7. Adam: Joy

**Adam: Joy**

It was simply fact that Adam was the dumbest guy in his grade. Kindergarteners seemed smarter than the big oaf. However, instead of regretting this, Adam bathed in his obliviousness. It gave him joy. He knew how much Chase, and even Bree at times, worried about the smallest of things. Adam had decided that, if knowledge came along with excessive insecurities and fears, he wanted no part of it.

That was why, even though Adam did not seem to have a brain, he was the happiest guy on Earth. He knew the true meaning of joy when others did not.


	8. Bree: Feisty

**Bree: Feisty**

What other girl could spit a few yards or stuff steak in their mouth without regretting it? Well, that was what Bree earned from living with three boys her whole life. She had gained her feisty, fighting spirit that made her dangerous in battles along with her super speed. She was not afraid to kick a guy where it hurt in order to get what she wanted.

However, it was only when Bree started going to school did she realize that maybe this was not normal. So, she tried to change her tomboyish ways to fit in as a girl.

**Idea from my AMAZING bud, AllAmericanSlurp who never fails to review to about every chapter I type. I just cannot help but smile. Anyway, check out her great stories too. She writes some of my favorites.**


	9. Chase: Monster

**Chase: Monster**

Spike was supposed to protect Chase, be the violence to his peace, yet that fact evaporated as soon as Spike pushed Adam into his capsule, threatening to play Adam's spine with the "indestructible" glass on the floor. It was suddenly forgotten that Adam had punched Chase in the stomach beforehand as Spike was immediately regarded as a monster. Everyone, including his host (Chase), was afraid of him and his actions. He was unwelcomed by all when he finally got freed from the depths of Chase's mind.

Nevertheless, two people could not live in as one hating each other without conflict.

**Idea from ungerlover's. To be honest, this kind of reminded me of my other story Monster.**


	10. Adam: Hurt

**Adam: Hurt**

It was not fun being the one in pain, especially for Adam. He was supposed to be the one causing pain, not the other way around. What else could his super strength be used for?

Now, Chase is just using the pain Adam caused him as an excuse when _Chase_ was the one who ruined the order of nature. Adam was the eldest. He was the strong one. He could not be hurt. When would Chase understand that simple logic?

Honestly, Adam just did not want to be in pain again. It was too tiring to be careful every day.

**Meh… I don't really like this drabble, yet I promised no edits.**

**Daphrose's (my biffie's!) idea.**


	11. Bree: Different

**Bree: Different**

Being the only girl in a family of boys was intriguing at best, especially if said boys were her violent elder brother, her brainiac of a younger brother, her narcissistic inventor, and an immature security system. Nobody ever understood her and teased her for things she could not control like her attraction to cute guys. She never had anyone really to confide in or to help her make tantalizing decisions (like what cute romance movie to watch) with her brothers fighting constantly. For the first 15 years of her life, Bree just felt alone and different, that is until Tasha.

**Loosely based off of daphrose's idea (of Bree: Brothers).**


	12. Chase: Intelligent

**Chase: Intelligent**

Chase's mind saw every possibility and every solution to every situation, automatically picking the best to initiate. Honestly, it was almost like he was a computer, though if you ever told him that he would deny it. The boy was not a robot, just a bionic human trying to fit into the normal world.

However, that did not stop Chase from being bullied by both his schoolmates and his siblings. He was ridiculed for his intelligence, his ideas, and his motivation. Unfortunately, it was like he was teased for being himself (since Chase's bionics were a significant part of him).

**Idea by both daphrose and AllAmericanSlurp.**

**Remember to read and review either thoughts or more ideas for 100 word drabbles.**


	13. Adam: Jealous

**Adam: Jealous**

How could Sabrina be interested in Chase of all people? Chase was just Adam's nerdy baby brother, the one who was too smart to have friends. Plus, everyone knew that Adam was supposed to get a girlfriend first. He was stronger, better looking, and elder to his younger brother among other things. It just did not seem fair!

Therefore, Adam approached Sabrina and casually mentioned that Chase had never kissed anyone before. Chase then perfectly failed to defend himself, making him seem more pathetic. Adam smiled. The order of the universe would finally be restored as Spike destroyed the relationship.

**Idea by Shinxshinx1595.**


	14. Bree: Boyfriend

**Bree: Boyfriend**

It was new to her- the idea of having a boyfriend. Yet that did not stop Bree from resonating with such an idea. It was nice to have someone care for her other than her family, especially if she liked them back. The display of affection made her feel special inside, like a normal girl rather than a bionic, because there was someone who liked her by her personality and looks- not by her bionics.

Plus, she liked dressing up and going on dates. It made Bree feel sophisticated and like an actual, normal girl despite what her brothers say.


	15. Chase: Rescue

**Chase: Rescue**

Chase is not exactly sure _why_ he saved Douglas when Krane was about to kill the evil scientist. The man had only been spiteful towards Chase's family, dueling in a war against them. He had forced Chase, Adam, and Bree to do as he said with the Triton App, destroyed the old lab, and tried to get Chase to betray his family. Douglas had done so much wrong that it seemed too late to save him from the darkness.

However, when Chase saw Douglas about to be killed, he could not help but think even Douglas does not deserve death.


	16. Adam: Food

**Adam: Food**

Your fascination with food was not extraordinary, considering you had eaten food pellets inside your capsule for the last 16 or so years. Honestly, you were surprised that Chase and Bree were not _more_ excited for the new food the world contained. However, you dubbed the reason to be that Bree was too self-conscious and Chase was too boring to understand the amazingness of food. They both were simply jealous of your vast Incredible Edibles list to realise what the list contains: some of the best food you have ever tasted. Because why else would they not _adore_ ice cream.


	17. Bree: Running Away

**Bree: Running Away**

You were so close to having a normal life separate from the missions you constantly took. However, as always, your bionics ruined everything again. Just because Principal Perry found out about them, you and your two brothers had to run away from Mission Creek. Now, you were stuck on a boat with them- as if sharing a lab for over 15 years was not enough.

It was infuriating, to say the least, yet you had to keep running to avoid getting 'picked apart' by scientists. Still, if there was one thing you excelled at doing, it was running away _fast._


	18. Chase: Betrayal

**Chase: Betrayal**

Your family is nothing but mean to you. Adam teases you and throws you around constantly while Bree and Leo only laugh at your pain. Mr. Davenport and Tasha stay oblivious to your true feelings. Plus, it is not like you had any friends at school to talk to- only bullies.

Only Douglas ever truly showed any form of understanding to your pain. He was the one who saved you from suffocating under the snow, not your family. Still, no matter how rude your family was, you could not _betray_ them. Mr. Davenport trained you to be a hero anyway.


	19. Adam: Observant

**Adam: Observant**

Everybody knew that Adam was not as smart as his siblings. Even though Adam was elder to them, his siblings easily surpassed his limited knowledge. However, this did not mean that Adam was not observant. He always knew when something was off with his siblings. He knew whenever Bree was in a fight because she would dig a hole of blood in her lips with her teeth. He knew whenever Chase was sad because he would act a bit cocky, trying to hide his insecurities. Sure, he was not smart, but what did it matter when he understood his siblings.


	20. Bree: Three Minus Bree

Bree: Three Minus Bree

As Bree destroyed her chip, she was filled with glee. She would finally be _normal_. She would not have the pressure of hiding her bionics, nor would she always have to disappear on missions. She was free, and Bree loved the feeling.

However, as Bree saw both her brothers come back from a supposedly simple mission battered, Bree could not help but feel guilty. It would have been easy for her to quickly reach the burning building and extinguish the fire with her super speed. Regardless, her super speed was gone, so she had consequently failed to protect her brothers.


	21. Chase: Chip Overload

Chase: Chip Overload

Being the youngest of the three bionics, Chase had the most abilities. Nevertheless, his siblings still teased him for his abilities being within his mind instead of elsewhere. Regardless, Chase could not help but love his siblings and want to protect them. Chase could not help but try his best to prevent his elder siblings from acquiring any pain.

That was why when Douglas and Krane trapped the three bionics, Chase used two abilities at once. That was why Chase used both his force field and override app to free Adam from the Triton App. Just to protect his family.


	22. Adam: Talking Backwards

**Adam: Talking Backwards**

It _sucked_ talking backwards to say the least. Nobody could understand Adam properly, and even Adam was not sure what was coming out of his mouth. Regardless, Adam was not as concerned with his glitches as much as he was with his siblings'. He had no clue where his little sister was since she had burst out of the lab running too fast to comprehend in the middle of the night. Even Adam's baby brother was struggling since he apparently could not see properly. However, Adam did have to admit that it was hilarious whenever Chasey fell because of that.


	23. Bree: Asking Ethan

**Bree: Asking Ethan**

Ethan was the cutest boy ever as far as Bree could tell. He was nice, sweet, and simply perfect. However, that did not stop Bree from making a doofus of herself whenever she saw Ethan. It was just a dance, but for some reason, Bree's heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's, and she was glitching uncontrollably. Honestly, one second she would be reaching into her locker for books while the next, she would be on top of her locker out of fear of Ethan.

This just had to end. Once again, her bionics were preventing her from being normal.

**Thank you all for the beautiful reviews. They really make up my day and motivate me to write more. Anyway, do not forget that you can suggest any chapter you want, and it will be dedicated to you.**

**Also, I have decided to enter daphrose's Evil Eddy contest (especially since she is so nice to review on about every chapter!), so keep an eye out for that. Also, check out daphrose's stories and read the other submissions. One of my favorites is Pandora's Box by Writer207.**


	24. Chase: Doubts

**Chase: Doubts**

Sometimes Chase imagines how different his life would be if he actually believed the cocky phrases that sometimes come out of his mouth. Maybe then, he would not constantly have doubts about himself. Maybe then, Chase could actually not care about any insults that anybody threw his way. Maybe then, Chase would be truly happy and confident.

However, it seems too good to be true.

Therefore, Chase occasionally wishes he was Adam. He wishes he was so stupid that insults just went past one ear and out the other. Because Chase knew that idiocy was superior over intelligence at times.


	25. Adam: Sad

**Adam: Sad**

Adam? Sad? Those two words seem ironic in the same sentence. Everybody knows that Adam is basically happiness itself, inspiring joy with every oblivious step he takes. There is no way Adam could even feel a bit of sadness. It is impossible.

At least, that was what everybody thinks. However, everybody does not know he and his siblings have bionics. They do not know he lived confined for 15 years. They do not know he chooses to be 'happy' to remind Bree and Chase being oblivious to the world is not terrible. Nevertheless, everyone is entitled to their own secrets.

**Idea from AllAmericanSlurp who supported me with all my stories. Thanks. :D**


	26. Bree: Big Girl

**Bree: Big Girl**

Big girls are stoic, strong, and controlled. They are role models loved by everyone. They are protectors and nurturers who wear their heart on their sleeve and trust easily. However, these mannerisms are overshadowed by one true 'rule': big girls don't cry.

Bree is hardly a big girl or even really a girl. She does not really enjoy the stuff other girls do no matter how much she pretended she did. She just cannot stand being nice all of the time, especially to those who do not deserve it. However, she never cried- that is until she smashed her chip.

**Based off of daphrose's new story: Big Girls Don't Cry.**

**If you like the idea, read the story for more at s/11025453/1/Big-Girls-Don-t-Cry**


	27. Chase: Smile

**Chase: Smile**

Chase would not smile. It was against his nature. Sure, he would flash a grin now and then, but he has never genuinely smiled in his life. It was just too… kiddy for him.

How could anyone smile knowing that there were millions, maybe even billions, out there suffering? Chase and his siblings were raised to save the world- to think of others before themselves. They were supposed to solve any and every problem with their bionics. It was impossible though. Chase knew that. He could see the suffering replay in his mind repetitively. The world was just too chaotic.


	28. Adam: School

**Adam: School**

Everybody knew that school was all about Lunch. Why else would they make students starve in boring classes before then? It was simple. School was designed to suck out your happiness through complicated classes. It was designed to make you _yearn_ for Lunch and/or the end of the day when you could simply go home and eat your pre post dinner snack.

Plus, in Lunch, there were no grades nor rankings. Everybody won. Nobody was put down as stupid or dumb. Everybody was the same, just eating to survive the horrid day. Because wasn't that the point of school anyway?


	29. Bree: School

**Bree: School**

Everybody knew that school was all about friends. Why else would they make students interact with each other constantly? It was simple. School was designed to suck out your happiness through the popular kids. It was designed to make you _yearn_ for passing period and/or the end of the day when you could simply go home and text your friends everything about everything.

Plus, with friends, school was much happier. Everybody won. Nobody was truly lonely unless he/she wanted to be. Everybody was the same, just interacting to survive the horrid day. Because wasn't that the point of school anyway?


	30. Chase: School

**Chase: School**

Everybody knew that school was all about learning.Why else would they make students study and take tests? It was simple. School was designed to suck out your happiness through the stupid bullies. It was designed to make you _yearn_ for class and/or the end of the day when you could simply go home and study in peace.

Plus, in classes, there was no distinction between kids. Everybody won. Nobody was bullied for being a nerd in front of the teacher. Everybody was the same, simply studying to survive the horrid day. Because wasn't that the point of school anyway?

**I hope that was good… I just had the idea, and BAM! It is in writing. Any new suggestions? Also, what perspective of school best suits you? Adam's, Bree's, or Chase's? Please review and/or PM me. I LOVE meeting new people, especially amazing fanfiction writers.**


	31. Adam: Harsh

**Adam: Harsh**

He never meant to be harsh nor rude. Honestly, Adam loved everyone and everything from the bee who insisted on singing him a sweet melody to the spray-on jeans that everybody thought was odd. He could not help it though. He _had_ to tease and toss Chase around.

It was not Chase's fault. The little boy could not do any wrong, and even when he teased Adam, it was mostly out of habit or self-defense. Adam just had to make sure Chasey was strong. Plus, if anyone were to hurt Chase, Adam would rather it be him than anybody else.

**Yeah… Not my best, but hey… I did say no editing. Anyway, I wrote this because I love the brotherly love, and from Season 3 onwards, Adam and Chase were just SO mean to each other. Anybody else notice? Anyway, R&amp;R. BTW. I am going to upload a ton today and the rest of the weekend. Beware!**


	32. Bree: Self-Hatred

**Bree: Self-Hatred**

As soon as she looked in the mirror, she closed her eyes in embarrassment. She was beyond disgusted by herself. She loathed herself. Her hair and eyes were plain being a brown with no depth nor beauty. Her skin was not clear, her nose was too big, and her body was too fat. However, the thing that disturbed her the most was her smile. No matter how wide she opened her mouth or how many teeth she revealed, it seemed forced. Her display of happiness was off-kilter and overall fake. She hated that about herself.

Bree hated _everything_ about herself.

**This is based off of another one of daphrose's stories called _I Hate Me Too_. It is truly incredible, and you should all go give it a look.**


	33. Chase: Anxiety

**Chase: Anxiety**

Nobody understands. They think they do because anxiety is simply worrying, and everybody worries from one point to another. However, they are all wrong. Anxiety is not only worrying. It is more than just that. It is worrying to insanity even when unnecessary. It is worrying expressed in panic attacks. It is worrying without being able to calm down.

And unfortunately, Chase knew it too well. Ever since he was a toddler, he tended to overthink things. He could not stop himself; overthinking was literally what he had been programmed to do. However, not all of his bionics were great…


	34. Adam: Embarrassing

**Adam: Embarrassing**

Honestly, Adam did not care how intelligent Bob nor the other bionics in the Academy were. He did not care if the bionics could randomly blurt out facts like Chase not if they constantly bleated like barn animals. There was nothing wrong with being smart or dumb. The main annoyance for Adam was that _Chase_ was smart.

Chase was clever enough to steal Bob when Douglas tested the Intelligence Zapper on Bob. It was embarrassing, to say the least, that Adam's _baby brother_ could be friends with _Adam's_ friend. In Adam's opinion, it just messed up the order in life.

**This and the next few chapters are previews to oneshots I will post within the next few weeks. I will also update (and finish) _Glitch Galore _and _Chasing Shadows_. Thanks everyone for all your support, especially LovelyInspiration and daphrose.**


	35. Bree: Favorite

**Bree: Favorite**

Out of her two brothers (Bree thought of Leo as more of a friend than a brother despite everything.), Bree felt closer to Adam. She could not help but view Chase as- and Chase would kill her if she said this out loud- her gullible baby brother who she could talk to but had an urge to protect.

Adam was different. He was the one Bree could confide _everything_ to, the one she looked up to at times, and the one who Bree spent her entire life playing with. Adam was more than Bree's brother. He was her best friend.


	36. Chase: Gullible

**Chase:** **Gullible**

Chase felt stupid and even more of an idiot than Adam. He was supposed to be the smartest man alive, yet that did not stop him from getting tricked by _everybody_. He would always fall for Adam's stupid pranks, and he could not help trusting people. First, it was Marcus, then Sebastian, and finally that random CEO/ the Incapacitator.

It annoyed Chase to the point in which he tried to stop trusting people in general. When Troy and Giselle came, Chase immediately put up his defenses. That did not stop him from getting trapped though… He was always the weakest.


	37. Adam: Failure

**Adam:** **Failure**

First, Adam's _baby brother_ was lying in a cot, dead, and Adam could not stop the tears in his eyes. He felt pain and vengeance boil in his blood as he tried to remain strong. He could not handle one of his siblings dying before him. Both of them were too young.

Next, Bree, his _little sister_, was trapped in Troy's grasp, begging Adam to kill her and Troy, and he could not do it. He had grown up and taken care of her, both of his siblings.

Adam had never felt as much of a failure in his life.


	38. Bree: Apology

**Bree: Apology**

When Chase gave information to his _BFF_ Sebastian, Bree thought that her younger brother was stupid. When she did the same thing with Troy, Bree did not even know what to think. She only felt guilt and shame.

Everything that followed was her fault: Chase's "death", Giselle's escape, and Marcus's rise. All equal to more damage than Chase has caused in his lifetime.

Later, when Bree accidentally bumped into him from behind, she swooped her little brother in an everlasting hug.

"I am sorry."

They both knew she was apologising for more than just bumping into him.


	39. Chase: Mission Leader

**Chase: Mission Leader**

Being the youngest of the bionic trio was always difficult. He was seen as the weakest and the shortest. His elder siblings teased him accordingly. Whenever he got scared, it was because he was the _baby_ (God. Chase hated that word.) and needed protection. That itself was insulting his skills and intelligence. He was just as strong and smart as Adam and Bree!

When Mr. Davenport made him Mission Leader, he relished in the title. _He_ was in charge, and his siblings would be expected to follow his word, not the other way around. In spirit, he was the eldest.


	40. Adam: Safety

**Adam: Safety**

It was not until Adam got hurt did he realise how dangerous life was. Every twist and turn was a possibility of injury. Chase had just done a simple prank, and Adam dislocated his arm. What if something worse happened? Something worse was destined to happen with the constant missions and training. So, Adam did the logical thing; he quit the team. He did not want to go on missions anymore.

He did not want anybody to go on missions. Not Bree. Not Chase. Not even Leo.

Adam just wanted everyone he loved to be safe.

He had no regrets.

**This is an old idea by shinxshinx1595 based on the beginning of "Bro Down". Please review any ideas you want to see get turned into a 100 word drabble. **

**I hope you like this. :)**


	41. Bree: Shopping

**Bree: Shopping**

Bree would never forget the first time Tasha took her to the mall. She was astonished, There were so many different colours. So many different smells. So many different people. Bree felt energy course through her. She was in the hub of modern social interaction filled with people just like her..

It was a dream come true.

For all her life, Bree had been stuck in a lab that got dull at times. In the shopping mall, everyone and everything was active; even the clothes seemed to dance around on their hangers.

It was all too fast, just like her.


	42. Chase: Avalanche

**Chase: Avalanche**

Chase's suit was supposed to insulate the heat and keep him warm. With his entire body buried in snow, Chase felt anything but insulated.

The snow gave the illusion of a blanket, but Chase felt no comfort. The frost was biting his fingers and toes, and his teeth were wearing out from all the chattering. Pain coursed through his body until numbness replaced it. He could not feel anything, not even if he was alive.

All he could do was focus on the coldness and lack of pain. The ice not only covered his body but his heart too.

**This takes place in "Avalanche" after Chase gets covered by snow but before Douglas rescues him.**


	43. Adam: Immaturity

**Adam: Immaturity**

Adam was the immature one. He was the one who barely paid attention, who pressed buttons without knowing their functions, who ran around wild with no thoughts in his head. However, it was not until Chase confronted him several times (mostly by yelling) did Adam actually realise how his obliviousness was affecting others.

Adam was the eldest. He was supposed to take care of the others, and instead, he was making things worse with his recklessness. When Chase vowed not to speak to Adam, Adam's heart broke. His brother hated him…

Adam deserved to risk himself to stop the missile.

**Guess who is back from the dead? By the way, this is from Space Colony.**


	44. Bree: Annoyance

**Bree: Annoyance**

Bree had never been more annoyed with her younger brother in her life. No matter what he did, it seemed to be his mission to outshine her in everything she did. All she wanted was a job to spend more time with Caitlin, get away from her family, and get paid for doing so. Then, Chase had to get the same job; Scott could not resist Chase's nerd talk.

No matter how hard Bree tried, she was always second to her _little brother_ which was not only demeaning but embarrassing. Bree loved Chase, but sometimes she wished he was stupider.

**This references the episode Zip It.**


	45. Chase: Cyber Cloak

**Chase: Cyber Cloak**

Honestly, Chase had no clue how he ended up in the worst situations ever, but somehow, he was in a cyber cloak dressed as Bree dancing with a boy whom he despised. Obviously, Jake was not a terrible person; despite having called Chase a dork various times, Jake was fairly nice and alright overall. Chase just did not like how Bree was obsessed with him. She was Chase's sister, not just any teenage girl.

Nevertheless, Bree forced Chase into the dance to save her dignity, and Adam made it worse by manipulating the music… Chase really hated his siblings sometimes.

**This is from Face Off and was suggested by Mystic the Animus.**

**Please read and review. Even offer some prompts of your own that you want to see drabbles about. **


End file.
